Shh, It's a Secret
by cottoncandyinyourface
Summary: Everyone has secrets.Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were no exceptions.Being ordinary students of Leaf Academy was tough,but what was worse was being ass-kicking, out-of-this-dimension, secret ninjas-in-training at the same time. .SasuSaku.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Yo. Okay, first of all, sorry for not updating my other fics, because I have completely _zero_ inspiration for them.

Second, this chapter took an entire day to type, and I have no idea why. But overall I kind of liked it. I wanted to try doing a story which is rather uncommon, in my opinion. And I wanted to try writing a little about Itachi, which I have never done before, or planned to.

Anyways, I did some age alterations for this fic; Itachi's 14 in this chapter, Sasuke's 7, Sakura's 6 and 'Kakashi''s ... 21? 22? Don't worry. It's just for the prologue. They'll be teens in the next chapter.

Btw, it's a possible SasuSaku. And yes, they're still ninjas throughout this entire thing. Though I might do some modifications to the concept of their jutsus. (Hint: I've always liked how Roy Mustang from FullMetal Alchemist only needs to snap his fingers to create some kinda explosion or fire.)

_Editted: And yeah, I changed my penname (used to be MaXiMuMcHaKrA). It's really actually my blog url. -.- _

Enjoy. :)

* * *

-

Prologue

-

-

"Itachi! Take Sasuke and Sakura and run!" Uchiha Fugaku bellowed, blocking the swing of a katana. Fire had spread from the main entrance of the village to the residential area, and now to the Uchiha area. It was absolute chaos everywhere, dead bodies, the stench of blood, the smell of death.

"W-what?!" Itachi, then 14, yelled back, holding his own against another enemy ninja. The number of enemy ninjas never seemed to cease.

"Take them and leave! The Harunos have fallen and we're down to half!" Fugaku shouted over the screech of metal against metal and the roar of fire.

"B-but I can't just leave! Where do I go with them?!" Itachi said in a rush, expression of uncharacteristic panic on his blood-streaked face upon knowing the reality of everything; they weren't going to make it and that he was the last hope for them to save the only thing left that could be saved.

"Aniki!" a young, frightened voice shouted over the roar of fire.

"Itachi-nii-san!" another voice shouted, high-pitched and afraid.

_'Sasuke, Sakura!' _

Suddenly Fugaku gave the ninja he was fighting a hard blow to the head, before leaping over to his son, kicking another ninja on the way.

"Cover me for a moment, Hiashi," he called over his shoulder before grabbing his son's in a firm but somewhat gentle grip. There was a muffled "Hai," from behind.

"Listen, Itachi. I want you to take Sasuke and Sakura and get as far away from here as possible. I don't know where, but please, just keep running until you find a safe place. Tell them everything they want to know about our clans, and teach them the ninja arts. We might be gone after this war - ," but Itachi cut him off.

"D-dad, don't say that - !"

"No! No, hear me out, son. We... We might be gone after this war, but our clans will live on, you hear me? The Uchihas and Harunos... We all depend on you three to escape and start the clan all over again."

Fugaku wasn't exactly a touchy-feely kind of man, but now wasn't really a time to act tough. He only had a last few moments with his eldest son.

"I'm telling this to you now, and you'll tell this to Sasuke and Sakura," Fugaku began. "The Uchiha and Haruno clan, we're always with you. We've always been, and will be, right here," Fugaku placed a finger on where Itachi's heart is. "And we'll never leave, got that?"

Itachi nodded, afraid that his voice would betray his tough facade.

"Good," Fugaku said, patting Itachi's head softly. "Now, hurry and leave. You don't have much time."

He turned back to face the oncoming ninjas, and Hyuuga Hiashi joined his side.

"No one's getting beyond this point," Fugaku snarled at them, in battle stance.

"No one's touching those children," Hiashi said, voice deep and menacing.

Itachi quickly turned and ran to Sasuke's room, where Sasuke and Sakura were.

When he saw them, they were huddled together in the corner, Sasuke's small and yet protective arms around the petite girl, who was curled up against the boy. Debris and fire fell everywhere around them. Weirdly enough, the fire never spread to them, leaving a clean, fire-free circle around them.

Itachi swiftly made his way to them, too out of it to notice how his younger brother's eyes, strangely intense, seemed to flicker between obsidian and crimson, his pale face illuminated by the blaze around them. Neither did he notice the flare of chakra coming from his little brother.

"Hurry. Sasuke, climb on my back, Sakura, I'll carry you," Itachi said hurriedly, voice a monotone, Sharingan activated.

"Itachi-nii-san?" Sakura's small and innocent voice asked as Itachi carried the both of them through the village at breakneck speed. Itachi glanced at her to show that he was listening.

"Where're we going?" she continued, looking up at Itachi with those wide emerald orbs from her position in his arms.

"I'll tell you when we get there." _Because I have no idea either._

"Aniki?" Sasuke's little boy voice said, his adorable 7-year-old face next to his elder brother's.

"Hm?" Itachi replied. Red orbs looked left and right as he ran.

"What's happening to our village?" he asked.

"It's at war. Our village is being attacked," Itachi answered straight-forwardly.

"Where's mum and dad? And Sakura-chan's mum and dad too?" the small raven-haired boy asked. And suddenly Itachi's Sharingan flickered onyx before returning back to crimson.

"They're here," he said so softly that it could have been a whisper.

"What? Where? I don't see them! Do you see them, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said, looking around at the chaos. Sakura shook her 6-year-old pink head.

"They're here, Sasuke. They never left."

The three of them fell silent, and even after Itachi sped past the main gate of the village, none of them spoke a word or looked back.

Itachi just kept running and running.

-

-

-

"Have the Uchiha children and Haruno child fled the village?" the Hokage asked, his voice deep and old. His aged face was serene and full of wisdom. He was decked in his full body armour suit.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," a silver-haired ANBU replied curtly, his Sharingan eye spinning wildly as he concentrated on the small blur of Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura as they sped through the forest from his position at the top of the Hokage mountain.

The Hokage nodded, looking at ease.

"Have you created the portal to the other dimension?" The Hokage looked upon the chaos which was Konoha.

"Yes I have. I'm leading them to it now," Kakashi replied, mentally creating illusions so as to lead them to the opening of the other dimension.

And suddenly the blur disappeared completely off the face of that dimension. Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling wiped out after such a chakra-consuming technique.

"Feeling alright, Kakashi?" the Hokage asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Then your job here is done. Now it's time for us to fight."

Kakashi nodded, stepping forwards as he unsheathed his katana.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

-

-

Uchiha Itachi was exhausted. More than that, he was dead on his feet. His muscles were on a lockdown, his feet barely dragging them anywhere at all. Not able to take the physical strain anymore, his legs gave up and he collapsed onto the ground, Sasuke and Sakura snuggled up next to him, his back against a tree.

_'Maybe I'll just rest... for... a while...' _

As his consciousness slowly drifted away, a new voice started talking, the sound slight muted and distant.

_"... okay, kids? Kid? You alright?" _

Itachi's eyelids fluttered opened, and there, like some kind of guardian angel with the sun shining brightly behind him, a familiar silver-haired man leaned over them, kneeling down on one knee next to them, looking concerned. He looked not more than early-twenties.

"You okay kid? Where're you from? Where're your parents?" the man asked, sounding worried and glanced around. Itachi narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun.

'_Where are we…? What happened?'_

"I'll call for help. Hang in there."

He finally noticed what was different about this man. Both his eyes were dark chocolate. No scar, no Sharingan. However, there was still a mask on.

"Hatake... Kakashi?" the older Uchiha child rasped. The silver-haired man froze, fingers unmoving over his cell phone.

There was silence as the boy stared at a piece from home with hope in his eyes.

-

-

"How... How'd you know my name?"

-

-

-

And that was the tale of how two dimensions clashed, sending three children into another world, a completely different and yet still somewhat similar one, with familiar faces but diverse places.

Both Itachi and Kakashi were perplexed as to what had happened, whereas Sasuke and Sakura were simply too young to understand much.

That evening, Kakashi had sent them for medical help from a very busty blonde woman instead of a hospital. The woman, Tsunade, owned some sort of private clinic, and she knew Kakashi as a good drinking and gambling partner, because he never got drunk, and usually won every gamble he made.

After that, the Uchiha had tried explaining to Kakashi what really happened, and who he looked identical to, back home. The silver-haired man had been unconvinced, but that was before Itachi had whipped out pictorial evidence.

Apparently Itachi kept pictures of his family, friends and fellow ninjas in his wallet, which he kept in his weapon holster. He had jabbed the picture of the smiling, Sharingan-wielding Copy-nin from Konoha with a finger, looking as smug as a 14-year-old could be. This had left the normal-eyes Kakashi scratching his head, muttering something along the lines of, "Wow. I looked cool."

"Oh wow, Itachi-nii-san! You have a picture of me and Ino-chan!" Sakura had exclaimed excitedly when she saw the picture, emerald eyes shining.

"It's 'Ino-chan and I', Sakura-chan," Itachi had corrected her, patting her head affectionately.

"Wait, what? Ino? As in that blond girl from the Yamanaka residence? The family who owns that flower shop?" Kakashi had asked, looking puzzled. Itachi nodded, giving him the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Hey, hey! Aniki has a picture of me and that baka Naruto!" Sasuke had said happily, pointing at a picture of two blonde and raven-haired boys laughing together.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi repeated, sounding alarmed. "The school idiot?"

"More like village idiot, but that's close enough. His idiocy must be really strong, spreading across the dimensions," Itachi snorted lightly. Despite the weirdness of the situation, Kakashi had to laugh.

And then that was what they did for the next few hours, till late at night, sitting there, exchanging information about their respective worlds, reliving memories, thinking of the future.

"How're you planning to survive in this world, then?" Kakashi had asked rather hesitantly. Itachi had pondered for a while, before shrugging and saying, "We'll just keep moving from place to place, I guess, until we find a place to settle down."

Kakashi winced. Twitching, he offered, "Y-you can s-s-s-stay here w-w-with m-me. I'll t-t-t-take g-g-guardianship f-for you k-k-kids."

Itachi grinned at him, showing him his even set of white teeth.

"I knew you'd say that. They're just too cute for you, aren't they?" Itachi had said, looking rather evil, gesturing at Sasuke and Sakura laughing and giggling and just being kids. Kakashi twitched.

"It's unfair, you know," Kakashi had said, frowning at Itachi, who laughed.

Kakashi sighed.

-

He was _so_ going to regret this.

-

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah yes. A lil' drama. -.- (I think the tense in the last portion of the chapter is messed up... -.- I got myself confused there.) And were the characters a tad bit too OOC? Darn.

So what do you guys think of it? I think this fic'll probably be updated really fast becasue it has typical ordinary life and school elements and the main point of the Naruto manga; ninja elements. Therefore it's easier for me to write about, because I face school every single day.

I've already worked out the ending for this fic, so I just need to work out the middle part of it. You guys can help and contribute by putting up suggestions for later chapters.

Anyways, read and review, please? Constructive criticism welcomed.

-kin


	2. Different lives, Same faces

**Author's Note:** Yo. There you go people, the first chapter within the week. Woot woot.

Anyways, things to take note of. One, Sasuke's attitude may differ just a tad bit in this fic from the anime. He became a pain-in-the-butt avenger kinda dude in the anime cause Itachi killed the entire clan, but it didn't happen in this fic, therefore his whole avenger-I-can't-let-anyone-get-close-to-me-and-kick-everyone-out attitude isn't so... hardcore. Don't worry though. I loved him for his personality, so there'll still be the trademark badass Uchiha attitude.

Two, this is my first ever time writing Itachi, soooo, cut me some slack, will ya? Some tips would help. :D Besides, he wasn't assigned to kill the entire Uchiha clan in this fic, so he theoretically shouldn't be an ass. Much.

Three, you guys can check out the pictures of their house and rooms and Sasuke's bike in my profile page.

Four, this fic was partly inspired by Wizards of Waverly Place, the whole secret wizards-in-training thing. I just love the Jalex pairing, even though it's incest. Seriously, it's like the only incest pairing I'd be fine with. And I love Selena Gomez's fashion sense. XD

That's all I have to say for now, I guess. This chapter's just a wee bit longer than the previous one. It's mostly an introduction to what their new life is like.

Enjoy.

* * *

-

Chapter 1

_Different lives, Same faces_

-

-

-

"Sasu-chaaannn! Harder!"

"I'm. Trying. My. Hardest. Sakura. And don't call me that!"

"Come _on_. You're a _man_. _Be_ one. _Push harder!_"

"'_Sasu-chan'_ sounds _really_ man, Sakura."

"Aw come on, _Sasu-chan_! It's like you're not even _trying_!"

"Well. Believe or not, I _am_."

Sakura groaned, rolling her emerald eyes upwards, bored with her broody, badass, so-called older brother. They'd been raised more than half their lives as siblings, therefore they treated each other as such.

Sasuke,17, and Sakura,16, were currently in the secret-ninja-training-base-thing where they did all their, obviously, ninja training. The base was called a secret because, well, the way to get into the base was a secret to everyone except Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi and Kakashi. You see, there are two bathrooms on the second floor of their house, excluding the one in Kakashi's room. One of the bathrooms is actually the entrance to the base. If anyone else but the respective four opens the door, they'll find themselves in a normal bathroom, whereas if any of the four opened the door, it would lead to the base.

Cool, eh? Not.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the floor across one another, one of those wooden resting benches between them. Their right hands were grasped tightly together in an unfair arm-wrestling match.

"Sakura! That's unfair! You have that stinkin' super strength thing!" Sasuke said, almost whining. Almost. Uchihas don't _do_ whining. Even if their arm-wrestling opponent was a 16-year-old girl with the strength of a hippo when she's not even trying.

Sakura giggled innocently, in contrast to Sasuke, who was scowling at their joint hands. His own pale arm was trembling slightly with the force he was putting in, whereas Sakura's milky arm was stock-still, looking as though she wasn't even going against a force which could crack a stone wall.

The door of the training base opened quietly.

"Yo. Don't want to be late for first day of school, now do we?" Hatake Kakashi greeted lazily, peeking his silver-haired head into the base briefly before going back to the kitchen.

"Coming, coming!" Sakura called out cheerily, standing up and dusting the back of her black miniskirt and straightening out the rest of her clothes; light pink off-shoulders over a black undershirt, black miniskirt, and black and pink high-tops.

The moment Sakura let go, his hand immediately seemed to deflate, falling limp onto the bench. The blood seemed to have been drained from his arm, due to Sakura's crushing strength.

Standing up, he shook some feeling into his arm, before dusting off his own clothes; a navy blue button-up shirt untucked, with it's long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a pair of black jeans, where there were chains hanging from a belt loop to another on both sides of his waist, and sneakers. Frankly speaking, the chains weren't_ just _for decorations; they made really good weapons.

"I win," Sakura said, doing peace sign and sticking out her tongue at Sasuke, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"You know that wasn't a fair one."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're just sore you couldn't budge me," Sakura retorted. Sasuke smirked, making him look, in Sakura's opinion, incredibly_ hot_. Yes, Sakura thought he was hot. It's not wrong! Besides, they weren't even technically siblings.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke mimicked her, stepping closer to her, until they were barely half a foot apart. Sakura scrunched her nose up at him, trying to ignore his masculine and appealing scent. He was almost an entire head taller than her.

"You know what would be a _really_ fair fight?" Sasuke continued, smirk still intact and onyx eyes ablaze with the kind of excitement that he only got whenever he was about to do something related to high speeds.

"What?" Sakura frowned in confusion at him. Sasuke leaned down slightly. Sakura noted -for the many-th time - that his obsidian eyes were tinted slightly with grey.

"Race ya."

And whoosh, he's gone; down the hallway and over the banister so fast Sakura barely had time to register what he said.

"Argh! Sasukeeee!! That's unfair! You have that super speed thing!" she whined as she ran across the house and down the steps with chakra-enforced feet.

The house was practically just wood and glass, but it cut a majestic figure, giving it a modern edge. The glass paneled walls let in enough sunlight to illuminate the brilliant and elegant interior. A long winding set of wooden steps led up to the upper floor, where one could see the kitchen and living room over the banister on the second floor. It was basically a hallway leading to the four rooms and two bathrooms, Sakura's and Sasuke's room overlooking the pool in the front yard, Itachi's facing the opposite direction while Kakashi's was right at the end of the hallway, with a bathroom of his own.

Once she skidded to a halt at the kitchen, where Sasuke was already seated on one of the island stools, biting a tomato and looking smug, she pointed an accusing finger at him, panting slightly from the sudden run.

"I win," Sasuke said smugly, resting his free arm on the island behind him while taking another bite on the tomato.

"You know that wasn't a fair one," Sakura said, glaring at him. Sasuke pretended to think.

"Hmm. I wonder where I've heard _that _before," he said, taking a last bite before brushing past Sakura and going to his room to take his school bag.

Standing behind the island, Kakashi chuckled. In the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, Itachi's mouth quirked up slightly. He was 24 now. Ten years had passed since that incident which left them in another, foreign and yet familiar world, in the care of a man who looked identical to Konoha's legendary Copy-ninja, except without the Sharingan. And ninja abilities. _Damn_. Of all the things that were the same, it just _had_ to be the mask, didn't it?

Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a difficult time making friends all over again, with new people who looked identical to those at home, with similar personalities but no knowledge of Konoha or ninjas and whatsoever. It had been Itachi who had a harder time coping with the fact that there was no way to return home as of yet, or if there_ was _a home to return to. A few years later, and Itachi finally accepted the reality of it, and began to make this new world his home, going back to his usual self. However, he still had a small glimmer of hope of returning to Konoha.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke's back, before stealing a piece of toast from Kakashi's plate and running up the stairs after the raven-haired boy, earning a slightly startled, "Hey!" from the masked man.

Kakashi had been shunned aside when he was young because of his face, which looked similar to his mass murderer of a father. Ever since then he always wore a mask to cover up half his face, to the chagrin of Sasuke and Sakura. They'd always been trying to look underneath that mask ever since they started living with him.

Fortunately enough, though, Kakashi earned more than enough to support all four of them. Apparently, Kakashi seemed to have an uncanny ability to be able to predict when the stock markets were at it's best, and never seemed to lose a bet before. Itachi had a theory that it might be some kind of replacement for the Sharingan. He also worked as a teacher in one of the other high schools.

"You know, Kakashi," Itachi said in that deep and slightly velvety voice of his, idly flipping a page of the newspaper he was reading. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"A normal ninja would've just jumped over the banister, not run down the stairs."

"... I can never get used to this whole ninja thing."

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, have you seen my grey and pink hand-warmers?" Sakura asked right after she busted open Sasuke's door, not bothering to knock.

"No."

"Thanks," Sakura replied sarcastically, going back into her room to search for said item.

Sakura's room had glass panels forming a wall facing the pool, with a white and crimson window seat, where there was a massive collection of stuffed toys. The entire floor was carpeted with white. A decent-sized white and red bed barely took up a quarter of space in the room. In front of the bed stood a dark red wardrobe with simple and elegant black designs. Next to the bed, away from the glass wall, was a small, bright pink bedside table, and on its other side, facing away from the bed, was a simple white study table. A decent selection of books from different genres and CD albums from different artists are placed on the white shelves which stretched across one wall; above the bed's headboard, the bedside table and the study table.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before calling out, "Hurry up, Sakura, or I'm leaving without you!"

"Meanie!" came the muffled reply, followed by a crash and thud and another muffled, "I'm okay!".

Sasuke snickered slightly, grabbing his custom-made blue and black messenger bag and motorbike keys before leaving his room.

Sasuke's room was somewhat similar to Sakura's, in terms of the shape and size of the room as their rooms were next to each other. The colour theme in his room, however, was black and blue. The window seat below the glass wall was black and cobalt blue. A huge number of CD albums stacked up in a slightly disorderly manner on the hard portion of the window seat. Next to the window seat rested his navy blue and black electric guitar, acoustic guitar on the other side. His wardrobe was a simple navy blue and black, opposing his bed, which was white with black and blue sheets. His wardrobe was built into the wall across the glass wall. In front of it was the black study table which faced the wall. There were only a small number of shelves on his wall, said wall painted dark blue, while the others are painted white.

Sasuke wasn't really a neat-freak, and almost always left his bed un-made, the black carpeted floor strewn with books, music sheets, CD albums and whatnot. As always, he left his room in a rather unruly state before going to school.

Downstairs, Itachi and Kakashi ignored the commotion upstairs.

The young Uchiha stopped by Sakura's room before going down the stairs, since it was on the way anyway, and drawled, "Seriously Sakura. Hurry up."

-

And that was why, five minutes later, the Uchiha and Haruno were arguing about helmets and riding glasses next to Sasuke's bike. Sakura remembered Sasuke telling her it was a Yamaha FJR13-something in midnight black. Whatever. She didn't speak _bike-and-rider_.

"I don't get why you get to wear cool glasses while I'm stuck wearing some stinkin' helmet!" Sakura said hotly.

"The helmet messes up my hair." Sasuke replied almost lazily.

"It messed mine up too!" Sakura gestured to her long, petal tresses, which were parted side-ways. Sasuke sighed.

"Does yours spike up? No it doesn't, does it? Now stuff it and put it on."

"B-but - "

"No buts," Sasuke said, taking the helmet from her hands and putting it onto her head, patting it when he was done. Sakura gave him The Look. He rolled his gorgeous obsidian eyes. He _almost_ always fell for Sakura's _Look_. Curse himself for having a soft spot for his little, pink-haired 'sister', who could seriously deck a grown man over four times her small frame without much effort.

She was wicked strong and Sasuke had had first-hand experience on that fact.

"Look. I'm not taking any chances, okay?" Sasuke explained, his voice softening faintly into a tone which Sasuke knew that Sakura didn't dare go against, despite the fact that it was gentle and calm. The pinkette huffed.

"Fine." She hopped onto the back easily even though she wore a skirt, barely having enough time to wrap her arms securely around Sasuke's waist before he sped off. His mad riding skills didn't bother her the slightest.

"You know, Sasu-chan," Sakura said, three minutes later, over the roar of wind as they sped at breakneck speed down the streets to school. "I'd probably have a better chance at survival than your precious bike. I'm a ninja! And an effin' healer at that!" she stated proudly. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It could cause an accident. Instead, settling for a muttered -

"Sure, Sakura. Sure."

-

-

"And can you seriously _drop_ the 'Sasu-chan'?"

-

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Personally, I find the 'Sasu-chan' thing cute. -lawl-

Anyways, I was trying to make a close sibling/familial relationship kinda thing between Sasuke and Sakura, which, frankly speaking, I haven't seen much of. It was _tough_, I tell you. So I wouldn't be surprised if it sucked. There's too much description, in my opinion.

And I need a name for the high school they're going to! Give me some suggestions, eh? :)

Next chapter would be when we get to meet the others from the Naruto crew! Exciting, neh? -.-

Woot. Woot.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are more than welcomed.

_Editted (06/09/08): Btw, I need more reviews to keep going people! The ratio of hits to reviews is, dare I say, pathetic. -.- I have many ideas for this fic, and it'll be such a waste if it's all not typed out because of my lack of inspiration. -.-_


End file.
